1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the continuous production of room-temperature-curable organopolysiloxane compositions that are cured at ambient temperatures by moisture present in air.
2. Prior Art and Problems Therein
Room-temperature-curable organopolysiloxane compositions that are cured by atmospheric moisture at ambient temperature into rubbery elastomers are already well known. They have found wide application as sealants, commercial adhesives, potting agents, mold-making materials, and so forth, in a number of fields, such as construction, machinery, and electrical applications. Room-temperature-curable organopolysiloxane compositions are typically produced by mixing diorganopolysiloxane having at least 2 silicon-bonded hydroxyl groups in each molecule, organosilane having at least 2 silicon-bonded hydrolyzable groups in each molecule, and inorganic filler powder using a mixing means having a stirring or agitating action, such as a Henschel mixer or kneader mixer. However, these production methods suffer from a poor productivity, and the appearance has therefore been desired of a highly productive method for producing room-temperature-curable organopolysiloxane compositions.